Voivod – Target Earth
frame|Voivod – Target Earth Target Earth von den göttlichen Voivod aus Québec, Kanada, ist ihr dreizehntes Studioalbum seit 1984. Es ist am 18. Januar 2013 auf Century Media Records erschienen. *Progressive Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 56:41 min Target Earth ist geilster VoiivoD-style Thrash Metal, der, weil spacig und komplex, immer ziemlich progressiv ist. Blacky is back und an der Gitarre spielt erstmals Chewy. *Promo-Clip – (1:04 min, vom 29.10.12) *Video-Teaser – (0:44 min, vom 08.05.13) - zum Titeltrack Target Earth *'Video-Clip' – (5:03 min) - zum Titeltrack Target Earth - starkes Video ! *'Video-Clip' – (4:24 min) zum Supertrack Kluskap O'Kom. Vorrgänger: Infini (2009) : →'' Siehe auch 'Inter Arma – Sky Burial, '''New Keepers of the Water Towers – The Cosmic Child Review im RockHard Target Earth ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #309 vom Februar 2013 und Boris Kaiser gibt immerhin 8.5: "„'Infini'“ von 2009, noch mit Jason Newsted am Bass eingespielt und mit den letzten Gitarrenspuren des 2005 verstorbenen Denis D´Amor alias Pik ''sic! versehen, war kein Highlight im umfangreichen Katalog der Frankokanadier, dennoch hat die Band, vergleichbar z.B. mit Pentagram im Doom-Sektor, in den letzten Jahren (nicht nur) im Thrash-, Black- und Progressive-Metal-Underground noch mal deutlich an Popularität zugelegt: Wenn sich die Kinder emanzipiert haben, wissen sie die Errungenschaften der Eltern eben endlich zu schätzen.'' Ob das dem neuen Album „'Target Earth'“, am Bass wütet wieder Gründungsmitglied '''Jean-Yves „Blacky“ Thériault', an der Sechssaitigen brilliert Ex-Cryptopsy- und Martyr-Musiker Daniel „Chewy“ Mongrain, rasenden Absatz beschert, ist nicht vorherzusagen; sicher ist nur, dass sich Voivod am Ende des Tages nichts vorzuwerfen haben. „'Target Earth'“, zehn Stücke in 57 Minuten und so luftig wie druckvoll von Pierre Rémillard (Cryptopsy, Gorguts, Anvil) produziert, klingt mit seiner apokalyptischen Hektik topmodern, schließt dabei aber nahtlos am eigenen famosen Schaffen an, wobei das Rüde und Punkige der Anfangszeit (´Kluskap O´Kom´) genauso Berücksichtigung findet wie der einmalige Sci-Fi-Prog-Thrash der späten Achtziger (´Target Earth´, ´Empathy For The Enemy´, ´Mechanical Mind´) und die psychedelische Beinahe-Rockigkeit des immer noch unterschätzten 1991er Super-Drehers „Angel Rat“ (´Resistance´).'' Das mögen Banausen achselzuckend als Best-of-Comeback nicht mehr taufrischer Männer hinnehmen, die Wahrheit ist eine andere: Es gibt nach wie vor keine Band, die wie '''Voivod' klingt, und eine Abkehr vom eigenen Signature-Sound wäre ein Kapitalverbrechen."'' Tracklist von Target Earth Target Earth hat 10 Tracks und dauert 56:41 min. *Album-EPK – (6:56 min, vom 04.12.2012) - mit dem neuen Gitarristen Chewy Einige Songs sind etwas sperrig, mal sehen ... damned, auch in 2016 ist fast nichts da. Wenigsten ein paar Live-Mitschnitte ... : 01 – Target Earth – 6:05 – (live @Roadburn, 12.04.2012) 02 – Kluskap O'Kom – 4:24 – sehr geil ! - (live in Kopenhagen, 11.10.2012) 03 – Empathy For The Enemy – 5:46 – 04 – Mechanical Mind – 7:40 – (live @Brutal Assault, 2013) 05 – Warchaic – 7:01 – 06 – Resistance – 6:45 – 07 – Kaleidos – 6:28 – (live @Roadburn, bereits am 15.04.2011) 08 – Corps Étranger – 4:35 – (live @Bloodstock,.2013) 09 – Artefact – 6:26 – 10 – Defiance – 1:32 – ein Ausblick auf das nächste Album ? Line-Up Während Slayer (R.I.P. Jeff) ihre alten Helden feuert (März 2013), sind bei Voivod erstmals wieder alle noch lebenden Gründungsmusiker dabei. Denis „'Snake'” Bélanger – Gesang Daniel „'Chewy'” Mongrain – Gitarre – der Neue - macht das sehr gut. Jean-Yves „'Blacky'” Thériault – Bass – wieder zurück ! - leider ist er im Juli 2014 wieder ausfestiegen Michel „'Away'” Langevin – Schlagzeug Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Target Earth, es ist das bestbewerteste Album dieses Wikis: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 14 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 7 / 7 - Höchstnote ! *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 9,5 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 6 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – im Knüppel-Forum, eher positiv *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *Century Media – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma Kategorie:RH 309 Kategorie:Thrash